Two Hearts Merged To One: Jeff the Killer x OC
by Axyushi
Summary: Who knew that a single day changes everything? I swear, it's not every day that you hang around with a serial killer and he ends up falling in love with you or some shi- "Go to sleep, Effeine..." Rated "T" for violence and profanity.
1. Chapter 1

The serial killer strikes again, and this time, it was in my neighborhood.

I was standing at the doorway of a small house, the door was kicked down from the hinges, and inside the house, the furniture was toppled over, shredded or shattered. Blood was smeared all over the walls and floors, and even a little bit of the blood managed to get the ceiling somehow. One thing that really caught my attention was the message written on the floor with blood.

"Go to sleep."

That message was always written down somewhere, always, once a victim or more of this killer dies.

The paramedics were dragging the dead bodies away onto the stretchers, a majority of the neighborhood was either surrounding the house or standing in front of it to see what was going on, taking pictures with their iPhones or posting ridiculous statuses on Facebook. My curiosity grew about this ominous killer. I looked around and noticed a nearby police officer. I went up to him, tugging on his blue sleeve multiple times to get his attention. Once he finally noticed me, he looked down at me, staring at me straight in the eyes and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who is this killer?" I asked, showing no emotion in my face.  
The police officer grunted and pried my hang off of his arm, rubbing it afterwards. "We have no idea what his name is; though we know what he looks like."  
"What'd he look like?"  
"He seemed a bit older than your age, so I'll assume that you're sixteen..." He began. "He had black pants, a white hoodie that seemed to be heavily stained with blood, black hiking boots or something like that, or maybe it was gray... But the most creepy part about the guy was that his face, no, his entire self was basically pure white; whiter than snow, even... His hair singed to black, and no eyelids; just black circles ringed around both of his eyes. The most horrifying part about the guy was that bloody smile carved into his face."

I simply nodded slowly and thanked the police officer for all the information he told me. Suddenly he raised his right hand, gesturing me to shake it. I just stood there awkwardly, but he ended up forcing me into giving him a handshake.

"Always call," he said. "always, whenever you see something going on."

Remaining silent, I nodded slowly once more and walked back to my home. The night was almost here...

~*~*~

I locked all the doors and windows as soon as I entered my home. The bad thing about being home alone this time was that there was a serial killer on the loose. My family had left once again to go out of the country this time, for about two weeks from what I recall. I never liked doing anything with them anyway! They're highly aggravating, always abusing me as a way to take out their anger and well as mocking me.

I yawned loudly and went brushed my teeth, changing my clothes after; a solid black, sleeveless shirt that went down to the waist, no, a little further. Solid blue shorts were underneath. I yawned once more and after locking all the doors and windows, including mine, of course, I plopped onto my mattress and covered myself with a purple blanket with many flower-like patterns embroidered on it. Glancing over at the digital clock hanging on my wall, it read "10:56 P.M". Too tired to do anything else, I drifted off to sleep...

~*~*~

My eyes shot open. I glanced over at the clock once again.

"2:32 A.M".

I sighed deeply, causing myself to yawn afterwards. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Until suddenly, I heard what seemed to be footsteps coming up the stairs. My eyes widened and I tried my best not to panic or breathe heavily. I swear to God, it could be the killer! Just my luck, I jinxed everything!

I decided to trick the intruder, but the only thing is, what if he doesn't find me? Or end up falling back asleep? My door was blending in with the wall quite nicely, as well as the lock, so sometimes it was hard to find out where my bedroom door was. How'd the person get in? Smash my window, kick down my door? Enough of the ridiculousness, I pulled out a metallic baseball bat from under the mattress and covered myself once again with the blanket, making the bat act like a pillow to cuddle.

It was silent for about five minutes, I would guess, until I heard a something being jammed; my door got unlocked. I ended up giving a really soft gasp. The door creaked open slowly and the footsteps grew closer. I tensed slightly when the intruder finally spoke up.

"Go to sleep." 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Go to sleep."_

Panicking, I hit the intruder on the head with the bat. I heard him cry out in pain and I realized who this was the moment I had opened my eyes.

_"He seemed a little older than you."  
"Black pants, white hoodie stained with blood."  
"That bloody smile carved into his face."_

This was the killer...

"Yooouuu little brat!" He exclaimed. "You could have damaged my beautiful face! Because of that, I swear to god, that I will make sure that you bleed out like the bug you are!"

I yelped when he grabbed the handle of the bat, pulling it away from my hands and throwing it to the other side of the room. The adrenaline got to me, especially my legs, but I managed to push him down roughly and bolted out of the room. I heard his growls and he started to chase after me, through the hallways and down the stairs; I ended up tripping on the second to last step of the staircase.

Hearing the killer laugh maniacally not so far away, I scrambled back to my feet and bolted to the front door; no way in hell's name could I fight against a guy like him!

Once I had managed to unlock the door, I swung it open and-

"Not so fast..."

A pale hand with a slight leathery feel to it coiled around my pale neck, giving it a squeeze. I gasped as more pressure was slowly being applied. With his left foot, the killer slammed the door closed and locked it afterwards with his free hand. "That was fun while it lasted," he began. "but don't you think you should _go to sleep_ now? You look pretty exhausted."  
"Well, I was sleeping earlier until somebody had the nerve to break into my home!" I sneered, but he gave my neck another squeeze.  
"That's a shame, maybe I can help you out."  
"Ey, but what if I don't want to sleep anymore?"  
"That's too bad, since it's way past your bedtime, and I found you awake and trying to play with me."

I sighed deeply as I continued to pry his hand off of my neck, but all he did was chuckle at my struggle. I had the nerve to kick him in the stomach, causing him to stumble a bit, letting go of my neck in the process. Taking this as an advantage, I ran away. As fast as I can.

"HEY!" He yelled out. "I SAID GO TO SLEEP!" He gave a couple snarls and chased after me. I managed to unlock the backyard door and run out, noticing a shattered window from the corner of my eye.

Suddenly, I was tackled down to the ground, then being dragged into the small shed at the corner of the backyard that my uncle had built two years ago. I was now pinned down, my struggling came to a cease.

"You're really entertaining," He started off. "and it'd be a shame to bring an end to that pretty face of yours, girl. So I suppose I'll be nice today and spare you for now."  
"So can I go free now?" I asked, a smirk starting to form across my face until he chuckled.  
"Eh, but I'm going to be at your place a lot more often now. Call the cops or someone like that, I'll kill you in your sleep. Got it?"

I nodded my head multiple times. He got off of me and helped me up, grabbing my arm and tugging me back inside the house, locking the backyard door afterwards.

"What's your name?" He asked, jumping onto the black couch in the living room and reaching for the remote control.  
"I... Don't like my real name." I mumbled. He turned on the television and started flipping through channels, grumbling a bit.  
"I'm Jeff, now you gotta tell me what your name is."  
"... You dense frick fracker."  
Jeff snickered. "Hey, I told you my name, now you need to tell me what yours is."

I mumbled very quietly.  
"What?"  
"E-Effeine!"

Jeff leaned back into the couch, making himself comfortable and now watching a horror movie. "It's a pretty name that I've never heard of before," he said. "so what's there not to like about it?"  
"I just don't really like it." I said.

He patted at the spot next to him on the couch, I shrugged my shoulders and sat down next to him. I swear to god, this has to be a dream, because there's no way, no way in hell's name that a serial killer spares my life and is now in my living room, watching a horror movie with me. I glanced over at the clock. "3:42 A.M."

"You seriously aren't tired at this point, though?" He spoke up as he slid down, now resting his head on my lap.  
"After all of that crap, not really." I replied.

Jeff yawned loudly and pulled out a plain black sleeping mask, putting it over his eyes. "Whatever," he started slurring. "I'm tired, Effeine. G'night." And in a matter of minutes, his body went limp as he drifted off to sleep, snoring softly now. I couldn't help but grin and giggle. I continued to watch the horror movie.

~*~*~

The next morning, no, actually, a few hours later, I woke up and glanced down at my lap. Jeff wasn't there anymore. I sat up and fixed my hair a bit, moving strands of it behind my ear as I looked around for him. I then remembered about the broken window, shattered into pieces in the kitchen. What am I supposed to do about that?!

Whatever, my family won't come back for around two weeks, so I'm safe for now. I'll think of something eventually to fix it. I sighed deeply and stretched my arms and legs out, waltzing upstairs and back to my bedroom; I gave up on looking around for Jeff. Maybe he's out killing, or some shit like that, but I wasn't that curious about the murders anymore.

I took my baseball bat that was thrown out from my room and threw it to my older brother's door, since I absolutely hated him. I saw a little hole in his door and snickered, the twerp deserved that. Suddenly, I heard banging downstairs at the front door. I tilted my head in confusion like those girls in anime and ran down the stairs. The person kept on ringing the doorbell, nonstop! I crackled my knuckles and unlocked the door, but as soon as I did, I realized that it was Jeff, who was now rolling into the house.

"I was wondering where you have gone off to," I said, tapping my foot and crossing my arms in unamusement. Why am I so worried about him?

I then realized that he had on a black trench coat now, probably for trying to blend in with society. Remaining to stay face-flat on the floor in silence, he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He got up to his feet afterwards, brushing off the dust on his trench coat. I kept on wondering how he got the coat, but then I unfolded the piece of paper that he handed to me. I then realized that this was a flyer; images of a merry-go-round, trees, the usual when it comes to trying to grab people's attention to go to a carnival at a pier that didn't seem so far away.

"I found it while I was stalking some people," Jeff finally said. "I figured that it'd be fun for the both of us if we went tonight."  
"Tonight?" I asked, realizing that today was the twenty-fifth of October, the same day where the carnival would start. "Aren't you going to go out killing some people?"  
"I said that it would be fun for the _both _of us, and I could use a little break today."  
"Fine, I'll go with you tonight, then. But if this is a prank, you're done for!"

Jeff's smile seemed to widen. "Great, now, I best be getting back to stalking people so I can fill up my list-of-people-to-murder to last me up to December." Jeff grabbed the gray fedora next to the shoe rack that belonged to my dad. He clicked his tongue and walked out. I closed the door and locked it as soon as he left.

I guess this really isn't a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Minor A/N: Oh, gosh, I'm sorry for not uploading for two days now. My computer hated me lately, but a noob got it to work for me~. BrbBeingTerribleAtStuffBelow**

~*~*~****

"Effeine! Guess who's the beautiful person that came back?"

Jeff was downstairs on the couch, trying to wipe off the blood stains on his trench coat.

I walked downstairs, I was changed into a pair of black jeans, and a Sword Art Online T-Shirt that was under my dark blue and black hoodie that had cat ears attached to the hood.

"Why is your new trench coat stained already?" I asked, pouting a bit.  
"I stole this," Jeff scoffed. "and some bitch was being a real pain in the ass to me, yapping and yapping about Christianity or some shit like that!"  
"She got her lesson, now, should we get going now? The blood isn't all that noticeable anyway since the coat is solid black, and you always wore a blood stained hoodie that's _white_."

Jeff growled. "Whatever, stop nagging me already and let's go." Jeff grabbed onto my arm, tugging me out of the house. He allowed me to lock the doors first before he dragged me away from them.

"You're staying at my place again, right?" I asked out of the blue.  
"Of course I am," Jeff retorted. "Where else can I stay, anyway?"  
"Wait, you didn't have a home before you met me?"  
"I stayed at a cabin back in Wisconsin until the cops decided to find out, so I ended up moving here to prevent getting captured. I still want my fun!"

It grew quiet for a moment until he finally spoke up once more. "I'll probably show you the place later. Let's just have fun at the carnival first."  
"Alright." I replied.

~*~*~

Jeff had to carry me on his back since he noticed that I was exhausted from the long walk. It took around twenty minutes for us to get to the carnival.

Since Halloween was almost here, it was pretty obvious that everyone coming to the event was going to wear "scary" costumes. Jeff placed my father's fedora that he took this morning from his pocket back onto his head, covering his eyes slightly. I'm surprised that some people don't notice that bloody smile.

I hopped off of Jeff's back and looked around. Jeff wrapped his hand around my arm, tightening his grip. "Try not to get separated from me," he mumbled into my ear. "now, I stole some money from the bitch that I killed today, so we can buy some food and go on a couple of- What's that?"  
"What?" Jeff used his free hand to turn my head to the left, now pointing to what seemed to be like an old, abandoned, and dark house.  
"I want to go check it out," he said. "looks like fun."  
"Probably for you!" I sneered, but he tugged me over into the house.  
"If you got used to me, you'll probably get used to that place!"

I squealed as if I was a pig. The creaking noises emitting from the house certainly didn't help my intimidation. All Jeff did was chuckle. Once we reached the entrance of the house, the door was slammed open, startling me and made me cling onto him. A couple of people ran out of the house, either laughing, crying, or just had to expression at all.

"Next up..." A raspy voice said from inside of the house. I couldn't tell if it was a female or a male voice, but Jeff, full of excitement, pulled me into the house, almost causing me to fall down. The grip on my arm was still pretty tight. Five other people came into the house, then the door shut immediately once nobody else seemed to want to enter. It was now completely dark inside, and there were some noises of water dripping or creaking noises, that grew louder by the second. I could hear people mumbling and whispering, their breaths were all shaky, except for Jeff, of course. I saw, or what I thought I saw, was his smile widen. He must have been either so excited or just wanted bloodshed.

"Come on," He whispered, bringing me through the hallways. They seemed to go on forever and ever...

The other five people that came in didn't sound like they were behind us, but I dared not to look back. Eventually, we arrived in a circular room with multiple doors on the walls. Jeff didn't really care about deciding which door to pick, he just wanted to explore, and so we ended up going through the last door on the left side of the room. The door shut itself and it sounded like it locked itself as well once we entered. I couldn't help but whine softly as Jeff was now basically dragging me around!

"I like it when it's dark," He spoke up. "now, where are we supposed to go?"

I looked around, but up ahead, I saw the tiniest faint of light. "Up there," I said. Jeff, still having a grip on my arm, ran towards the light. I felt like my arm was about to be ripped off...

A few seconds later, I ended up slipping, bringing him down with me. Apparently, we ended up going down a slide, and landing onto the ground. My arm was in pain. I was also almost crushed because of Jeff being on top, and I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating, but I could have sworn that I saw him blush a bit. Immediately after we made eye contact, he got off and helped me up.

"S-sorry!" He stammered, then started to lock around. "Now this is not interesting anymore."

I looked towards the direction he pointed to. There was a small boat that could have fit three, and up ahead were some red lights. We walked over towards the boat and hopped in, bucking in the safety belts, and that was when the boat started moving, a little bit slow. We looked around; it was silent for a while until the lights shut off suddenly. After a few minu-

"DEAR MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!" I shouted out as a bunch of "ghosts" fell onto the hood of the boat from above. Jeff burst out into laughter, now rubbing his eyes.  
"Y-your face was-" He couldn't stop laughing. My face flushed red in embarrassment as I placed my hood over my head, crossing my arms and now looking away.

Five or six more minutes of jumpscares had passed by. The boat finally stopped moving and all Jeff did at the end was yawn and stretch his arms out. We saw a door at the right side in the wall and we decided to open and go through it, which ended up leading us outside, actually, a bit far away from the haunted house...

Jeff scoffed. "This place, that was just short and dull. Four out of ten!"  
I chuckled at Jeff's complaints, but then I took out a five dollar bill from his pocket and grabbed his arm. "Don't let that place bother you," I said. "Now, here's five dollars that we have. Cotton candy?"

Jeff's smile widened and he managed to get out of my grip. I wasn't that strong, anyway. "Sounds good," He said. "but because of that rip-off, I wanna go murder another person."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Thought you wanted to go take a break?"  
"Tomorrow, I'm free for you."  
"Fine, but don't you dare sleep on my lap. I wanna go back to my bed."  
"I'll stay in your parents' bedroom or whatever, then."  
"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Minor A/N: Asdfghjkl people are liking my story. I love you all. 3 Now love me back and give me cookies. And I need lasagna that has meat in it. ;~; Also, I'm trying to make my chapters really long owo)/ Deal with it. I do what I wish.**

~*~*~

"12:41 A.M."

It's been, what, only about two days so far, that I've been friends with Jeff, the serial killer? And he's already trying to know more of my personal life and such, which sorta creeps me out.

Jeff left about a half hour ago after we got home from the carnival and changed clothes. I was home alone again for the time being, in my bedroom, covered in my warm blanket while watching some anime on Adult Swim's Toonami. I yawned loudly, I felt exhausted! I was about to close my eyes until I heard banging on the window. To be honest, I was excited and content once I found out that Jeff was pressing his cheek against the window, breathing heavily while on a ladder and waved. I gestured him to get his cheek off the window as I slid it open, pulling him inside. I closed the window immediately, pulled down the blinds and pulled the solid black curtains back together.

He then plopped himself onto my bed and let out a long sigh of relief. "I'm so sleepy, Effeine! Lemme sleep on your bed for the time being."  
"Well, where will I sleep?" I asked.

Jeff patted on the spot beside him and seemed to have given a smirk. I shook my head as my cheeks started to turn pink, he gave out a little laugh when he noticed.

"I promise that you won't be used as a pillow," Jeff declares, but I couldn't trust that, since he tried to cuddle my hand in his sleep the first day we met.  
"I'll sleep on the freeeaaaking floor," I said, getting out another blanket from the closet, as well as a pillow, placing them onto the floor. I lied down on the floor, wrapping myself with the blanket like a spring roll and rested my head on the pillow. Jeff couldn't help but chuckle, I just turned away from him.

"Oh, and don't worry about the blood," He said as he reached for the remote control. "it was only my hoodie that got stained, and I threw it on your floor while you got your things out of the closet."  
"Better than blood-stained covers," I mumbled, trying to get myself comfortable on the floor. "it'll look like I was... on my period..."

I eventually drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~

"Effeine, Effeine, wake the hell up already... EY! DEAF GIRL! DEAF FRICKER!"

I groaned, opening my eyes. Jeff was standing above me with his arms crossed and a dark expression on his face.

I rubbed my eyes and squinted. "What?"

"There's somebody at the door," He started off, cracking his knuckles after. "and I went to go check, and who do I see?! A POLICE OFFICER, OF ALL PEOPLE!"  
"Well, I-"  
"Do you remember what I said on the first day that we met?!"  
"I didn't know he was coming!"  
"Well, what are you gonna fucking do about it?!"  
"Calm your nips, I'll just talk to the guy while you hide in here! If we end up going up here, hide in the closet!"

Jeff grunted. "If I get caught, you're _dead." _

I nodded slowly and went downstairs, unlocking the front door.

"Hey, miss!" The police officer said with content. "Remember me? From that house that was broken in?"  
"Oh, yes," I said. "why are you here?"  
"Well, I've been asking every person if they've seen the killer lately, since there's been reports of how he's been going in and out of this neighborhood."  
I shook my head. "Haven't seen him."  
He sighed deeply. "Well, that's a shame, but to be safe, be sure to always call if you see him. By the way, I never introduced myself; I'm officer Michael White!"  
"Effeine," I said. He grabbed a hold of my hand, giving yet another forced handshake. He then chuckled and waved, walking away after. I shut the door and locked it, and I immediately felt an arm wrapped around my waist, and a cold blade touching the skin of my cheek.

"I didn't tell him that you were here," I said.  
"And you never will." Jeff sneered, letting go of me and jamming his knife into the door. "Now, it's the morning, and I need something sweet to satisfy me!"

He then walked over into the kitchen, looking through all the drawers and the fridge, also taking out some knives and claiming them as his own, but that honestly was fine. He then looked over at the calendar that he just realized was hanging above the couch in the living room.

"You still got school to go to, don't you?" He asked, flipping a knife in the air. "Tomorrow's Monday..."  
I groaned. "Yeah, so you better behave while I'm gone!"  
Jeff laughed hysterically. "Heh, being here alone ain't gonna be fun without somebody to bother."  
"Aren't you gonna go out to kill, then?"  
"No, I'll just stalk you."  
"How?"  
"Do you really gotta ask? I can either blend in with all the little asshats in your school and follow you around, to wherever the heck you wanna go to, or just hide outside and watch you from afar."

I sat down on the couch in the living room, leaning back. "Won't you get bored doing that, too?"  
He jammed another knife into the kitchen island this time. "I'll probably murder some people that are in your school."  
"Don't do that."  
"How about if people hurt you?"  
"... Go for it, please..."  
"And if the cops come...?!"  
"Run for it."  
"Or kill them all and make it seem like I'm gonna hold you hostage?"  
"Why not?"

~*~*~

For the whole day, Jeff was stalking people around, editing his list as he did so. I was basically following him around, watching from sort of far away while drinking a cup full of strawberry bubble tea. Sometimes he would just end up jumping around or pulling some other pranks to his future victims, and I wished that I had a camera to record.

When the sun was about to set, we ended up going home- No, actually, I ended up arriving home, alone. Jeff got sidetracked like the idiot he is and probably went out to go kill again.

He would always complain about wanting food, so I had gone to some stores earlier and filled the entire fridge with food. But seeing that he can get really picky or lazy, he might just end up eating some ramen instead... I was sitting on the bed in my bedroom again until i heard the front door slam open. I had to keep it unlocked nowadays for Jeff.

"Effeine, guess who's the beautiful person that's back?" He called from downstairs, then he bolted into my room, jumping onto the bed and was now resting his head on my soft, pale lap.

"People were aggravating me today," He growled. "I'll go on my rare killing spree tomorrow."  
"Not me, right?" I asked.  
He scoffed. "Hell nah."  
I couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Good, I need to be awake for school."  
"You'll be fine," he mumbled.

~*~*~

"Frickitty-frack-frack, I'll be late!"  
"But doesn't your school start in like, twenty minutes?!"  
"Twenty-five!"  
"My point exactly!"

I always liked to go early, however, just to get a couple of snacks from the store, then sit in the classroom, listening to music before the school would start.

"You'll make it alive," Jeff said, still holding me very tightly.  
"Nooo! I-"

The doorbell suddenly rang. Jeff and I were now in silence, still as statues, until we began to panic and run around. I covered Jeff with his trench coat and threw the fedora, but it fell on the coffee table next to him. He covered his head with his arms and dug into the couch, pretending to be asleep as I unlocked and opened the door.

"No school today, Effeine? That's not good at all!"

It was Michael. Why was he here this time?!

"I was just about to leave," I said, my voice cracking a bit. I immediately cleared my throat after.  
"Who's the fellow on the couch there?" He noticed Jeff lying down on the couch. I tensed, and he might have as well.  
"He's been out all night because of work!" I blurt out. "Brother! Mine!"  
"Poor guy must be exhausted," Michael said awkwardly. "and maybe you, as well, but it can't be blamed; it is Monday. I can stay here for a while to take care of him."  
"No, no, he'll be a-alright!"

Michael shrugged. "Alright, then." Before he was about to close the door, I held onto the handle.  
"Wait," I said. "why are you here so early?"  
"We're out interrogating again." He replied. "But allow me to give you a ride to school first, since you said that you were about to leave."  
"Oh, uhhh-"

Before I could speak up to object, he pulled me out of the house and closed the door. I had to comply, so we entered what seemed to be just a regular black Acura car and drove away.

It didn't even take that long to arrive to school, however, I thanked Michael for the ride and ran into the building.

But what's Jeff gonna go do now?  
Oh, wait. Stalk me for the entire day. Woop...

~*~*~

The entire day was boring and aggravating, as well as just plain terrible, but of course, it is a Monday.

It was now the last period of the day, and I was sitting at one of the school's staircases, crying my eyes out. A teacher had decided to bring me here to relax. I was bullied, ONCE AGAIN, by some of the asshats in my class! And I'd always be too depressed by that point to be able to do anything more. What'd be worse, is that nobody would come in to defend me, just stare at me with concern or bring me somewhere else to relax. I let out a deep sigh and wiped the tears away from my eyes and cheeks, still sniffling a bit. I really just wanted to leave everything behind at this point.

"Looks like people are going to need some help going to sleep."

I turned around as I tried to place strands of hair behind my ears. Jeff was leaning against the solid white walls, showing both concern and anger in his face.

"What happened, Effeine?" He spoke once again.  
"I-I don't really want to ta-"  
"I'll take care of it for you," He interrupted. "remember, now, Effeine, you are my best friend, and I am a killer. Jeff the Killer."

I couldn't believe my ears, I couldn't believe it at all, he actually considers me as his best friend?

"Effeine," He pulled my arm, causing me to go into his arms, giving me an incredibly tight hug and started to rub my head soothingly. "tell me what's going on, now."  
"Bullies," I said, after taking in a deep breath. "insult me, push me around, all of that shit, y'know...?"  
"And who are these assholes?"  
"If you look into the class that I was in, it's a group of three boys that all have sagging pants or whatever."

Jeff was silent for a moment, and then he let go and opened the door, looking for my classroom. I pointed to the left and he looked in that direction. I heard a growl escape from his lips before he closed the door again.

"They'll be a part of my rare killing spree tonight," He declared. "come with me tonight to watch, or will you be just plain mortified?"  
"I'll come and watch." I mumbled. He pulled me into another hug. He then let go and walked past me and down the stairs, and before he walked through the door, he said to me:

"It'll get better. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Another stupid minor A/N: asdfghjkl;- I'm out of school early. Snow. Yeeeesss. HOT CHEETOS. Better. And Arizona. Yuuusssss. And I really should stop using time skips or shiet like that. ;w; I'M NOT SO CREATIVE THESE DAYS. AND WHY AREN'T MY CHAPTERS LONG AS I WANTED THEM TO BE?! Brbcryingatthecorneragainboohoo**

The school day finally came to an end. I was the first one to leave the school building, I always was. I got away from it as fast as I could, not wanting to lay eyes on it ever again.

"Effeine."

Jeff was following me from behind. He walked a bit faster to be able to catch up and walk next to me, grabbing a hold of my arm, tightening his grip.

"Jeff."

He was wearing an oversized black hoodie this time, as well as some solid black sneakers. The hood covered his face, making it hard to see the lidless eyes and the smile of his.

"We leave at midnight," He began. "I'll take you somewhere else soon, if it's so bad."  
"There's much worse."  
"You can tell me later, let's just get home."

_"Go to sleep."_

A quick cut to the throat, and there, it was done. That wasn't as horrifying as I thought it would be.

Jeff flipped his bloody knife into the air a couple of times, making some of the blood on the knife splatter on the floor and himself. He then went out of the married couple's room, gesturing me to follow along. I did as he ordered and I saw him creep into the last room in the hallway. I quickly caught up and tip-toed into the room, seeing that it was one of the boys that bullies me in the school, sleeping peacefully on his bed. Jeff walked over to the bed, covering the boy's mouth and slashed his stomach.

With a shock, the boy shot his eyes open, about to open his mouth to scream, until Jeff silenced him with a stab in the throat. Afterwards, Jeff dabbed his fingers into the blood that splattered everywhere on the bed, and started writing on the walls and doors, "go to sleep." He then wrote on the floor, and I couldn't help but blush and smile widely.

_"Nobody hurts Effeine."_

He jumped out of the house through the window, ready to go to the next victim. I insisted that Jeff can just go kill whoever the hell he wants this time, but he decided to go kill everyone that was bullying me instead, then he would pick who he wanted to kill.

"Y'know," I started. "the cops are gonna come look for me once they see the freaking messages you made of how nobody is to hurt me." I giggled a bit afterwards.  
"Just act innocent and say that you don't know much," He chuckled. "you know the drill."  
"That was sweet, what you did, though."  
"Whatever."  
"And what if they find out more? Like, info?"  
"Am I allowed to kill them?"  
"You're a killer, for God's sake; what do you think the answer is going to be, you little frick fracker?"

Jeff burst out into laughter. "Those guys that bullied you are actually weak, Effie. What you gotta do nowadays is _retaliate_. They have no idea what real pain is, and therefore, should have no right to treat you like that."

I scoffed and rubbed his arm. "Whatever you say. Wait, did you seriously just call me Effie?"  
"Totally."  
"Ugh. Whatever."  
"And they're aren't real men."  
"You think you're one?"  
"I have one."  
"We don't know that."  
"Wanna find out?"  
"No thanks."  
"You know you want to..."  
"Nope."

_DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS BULLSHITANITY TO DEAL WITH ANNOYING BULLSHITANIANS, IN THE HOLY NAME OF ALL THAT IS BULLSHIT!_

The killing spree had lasted for around four hours... Jeff could have massacred the whole school during the time if he wanted to, but he only decided to just kill around fourteen people for the time being... Which, I guess was a lot, but eh... It was a killing spree...

And probably writing my name in three houses wasn't such a good idea. Michael isn't going to be totally suspicious or anything.

The moment where we finally arrived back home and into the bedroom, Jeff jumped onto my bed, took out his sleeping mask and put it over his eyes, instantly falling asleep. The only remark I made was how I was surprised at how there wasn't any blood at all on the sleeping mask. Not even a drop. Jeff was now snoring, and... Drooling.

Oh, now my covers are going to be stained with blood, and it'll seem like I was actually on my period...

But then I shrugged my shoulders, he can clean himself up and for me, and then I passed out next to him.

~*~*~ (In the name of all that is holy, I really need to stop this.)

I woke up a few hours later, it being now 10:56 A.M. I looked around, eventually realizing that Jeff had coiled his arms around me, keeping me in place tightly. He was still asleep.

It's totally not awkward at all, you know, being so close to a serial killer that's busy sleeping and drooling. Pblt. My face was as red as a tomato by this point. I tried to slither my way out of his arms, but it was no use; he just kept using me as a pillow. I knew it, promise broken. God damn it, Jeff...

My eyes then widened. Oh no! I completely forgot about school!

... Whatever...

I could use a break, anyway.

After a few more minutes of struggling, I finally managed to get out of Jeff's grip, letting him cuddle an actual pillow instead, and then I grabbed the remote control, switching the television on. Speak of the devil!

_"The serial killer strikes again!" _The female news reporter said. _"Fourteen people have been murdered last night! This monster, this psycho, has to be stopped!"  
"Enough of that for now, Lisa." _A male news reporter interrupted her, the camera shifted slightly. _"What was also interesting, is that this serial killer seems to have an interest on a girl named "Effeine", seeing that he wrote a message about her in three homes of his victims."_

I couldn't help but blush again, God, I feel so girly...

I then turned off the television, covering Jeff with a blanket. I then went to go brush my teeth, change clothes and ate for a bit before returning back upstairs, Jeff still out cold. Or so I thought.

"Since when did you become my mother...?" He mumbled, moving around in the blankets.  
"Oh, shut up." I said.

Jeff couldn't help but chuckle. "Effie."  
"You're still calling me that?"  
"Mm... Effie, I'm hungry."  
"Pancakes?"  
"Now."

Jeff had decided to take another break for the time being. Fourteen people dead were good enough for now.

"Yes, kill her! KILL THEM _BOTH_!"

And so during his break, he decided to watch horror movies instead. And he wouldn't stop complaining of how he was so lonely, so I had sat down next to him and watch along. I also ended up having to feed him some snacks; he was so shaken up, so excited, he can't even sit still anymore...

"Effie!" Jeff spoke up.  
"What?" I asked, looking over at him.  
"You should definitely leave with me eventually..."  
"Where?"  
"I'm surprised you didn't ask 'why'."  
"Eh. Now, where?"  
"Places. Special places. Places that can save you from all this bullshit this hellhole offered."  
"When?"  
"When do you want?"  
"You choose."  
"I choose to let you choose."  
"You dense frick fracker."

Jeff laughed out loud. "Just pick soon. Maybe this or next week, depending on the situation."  
"You basically picked for me," I smirked. I could see Jeff trying to frown.

"You dense frick fracker."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yet another freaking A/N: I'm going to do a time skip. Cause I'm about to go on a writers' block. ANDIDONTWANTTHATNOIDONT. But now, let's just say that a lot of things are going to happen soon~.**

SOON I SAY. SO BE PATIENT.

IDONTLIKEITWHENPEOPLERUSHMELIKEJESUSCHRIST

**I UPLOAD DAILY. Well, I try to. Why do I go on so many rants? Probably cause... I have no freaking clue. Now deal with it.**

~*~*~ ((Seriously, though. I need to stop with the time skips.))

A couple of days have passed by so far.

And so much for a break, Jeff pretty much took a hiatus on killing for now. Since then, he's been hanging around with me, not wanting to get out of the house without me. All we would usually do would be watching some stuff, not the wrong stuff, and sometimes we would go out, pulling pranks on people and getting chased by the cops afterwards. It's not like they would see through our disguises anyway...

All in all, it was pretty fun. Another thing, I haven't been going to school as much after the incident. I didn't feel guilty or anything that Jeff murdered three bullies, I just didn't feel like going to school anymore. Plus, I was going to be home alone for two weeks, and yet, there's my best friend, a serial killer, that sits next to me and plays on the Nintendo, claiming that he would always defeat me when we would use multiplayer in Mario Kart.

Suddenly, the house phone rang. Jeff stood still for a moment, staying in an awkward position of doing a handstand. I gestured for him to get down, but he refused until he reached the five minute mark. I sighed deeply and reached for the phone, picking it up, and at the same time, Jeff fell down, face flat. I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Effeine, what the hell are you doing these days?"

That familiar voice belonged to my dad.

"We're going to be home earlier than expected, and the house better be neat, and I mean _neat_ when we get home. Do you fucking understand me?!"

And for a few minutes, the conversation turned out to me staying silent as always, while my dad was on a rant as usual, for no logical reason. It was annoying, but when he said that he and the rest of the home would be home earlier than expected...

Fuck my fuck. It's time to go!

Jeff had allowed me to pack up, first of all, even though I insisted that it didn't have to be done. But he wouldn't stop bothering me about it, so I really had no other choice but to comply. I stuffed my small solid blue backpack with some hoodies and other clothes, two knives, pads for that time of the month, and of course, snacks, otherwise, I'm going to have to hear Jeff complain every damn minute for the entire travel...

"Just make sure that nobody can identify you," He stated, polishing his knives and then placing them in the pockets of his hoodie that was now clean; for now.

He then grabbed one of my hoodies from my backpack, putting it over himself and placing the hood over his head, which covered his eyes and sort of his mouth, thanks to the shadows. Honestly, I thought it was a little difficult to be able to tell if he was a girl or a boy, so it was a pretty decent disguise. After that, we headed out of the house, walking out of the neighborhood. And luckily, not many people noticed us or even bothered to look at us, so it shows that we were blending in pretty well.

We then arrived deep into the woods after around, twenty minutes of walking, and there was an abandoned factory. This was probably where Jeff had stayed at before he crashed at my place.

"This is only temporary," He said. "so there's no need to decorate or anything."  
"Wait, so then, where are we going next?" I asked as I set my backpack onto the floor.  
"Probably to another state instead, like, I dunno, New York?"  
"Not so far... I just wonder, how the hell-"  
"Stealing cars n' keys."  
"Well, you most certainly are prepared."  
"It's what I do for a living."

He cracked his knuckles and jammed his knives into the huge, wooden table that was in the center of the room. "And we'll probably leave in a matter of, oh, I dunno, six days or so? In the mean time, act really creepy or whatever the hell you want."

I yawned loudly after I noticed that the sun was setting. Suddenly, Jeff started to laugh hysterically for a moment, then stopped abruptly.

"I GOT IT!" He shouted, trying to catch his breath as well. "I'll lure people in! And then kill them! HAH!"  
"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" I asked. Jeff let out a "hmm" before his expression lit up.  
"You can be in this as well, Eff-Eff." I groaned at his nicknames, but continued to listen.

"Be like the Grudge or something like that; give them a good scare, too. Just do whatever, as long as you scare them. I like to hear the sounds of people screaming in horror, pain, all of that! HAH!"

I laughed a bit. It's mean to be doing this, but who am I to care?

Jeff grabbed my backpack, taking off my hoodie and stuffing it in, then looked through its contents. He eventually found one of my solid colored pajama shirts, which were usually baggy and oversized, and threw it to me, as well as a pair of shorts.

"Change into that, and you should get a knife and try to hide it." He dragged my backpack away and hid it behind a conveyor belt. I shrugged and walked behind a couple of safety cones, changing my clothes.

"S-stop, you're going to get my hair in my mouth!"

Jeff was getting all pissy now. He kept trying to move around strands of my hair.

"I'll do it myself," I grumbled as I pushed his hand away. "I'll hide and you can go lure some idiots."  
He snickered. "Look beautiful for me while you're at it." And then he ran out of the factory, eager for bloodhsed. I was blushing, but I ran down the factory, preparing myself and clenched onto my knife tightly.

I ran into a room that was just full of boxes which were covered with dust. There was one cracked window, causing the moonlight to creep in. I shrugged and sat down in the center of the room, majority of my face was covered with my hair. The moonlight made my skin look more pale.

A couple of minutes had passed by already. Well, twenty. I heard the doors slam open, and footsteps echoed throughout the building, growing louder by the second.

"You're going to be as beautiful as me if you keep looking like that." A familiar voice said. I looked up at Jeff, his left sleeve of his hoodie was already covered in blood, but not much.  
"Blood, that's early." I remarked.  
Jeff scowled. "Some asshat was being annoying, I had to cut him up a bit..."  
"_Bit_." I emphasized, moving more strands of hair. "You might as well get on with your plan. I can handle myself."  
"But if anything happens to you..."  
"Do whatever you want, in the most brutal way possible."

Jeff laughed maniacally and started to walk out of the room. "And maybe you can show off your skills regarding to combat while you're at it. But just stay beautiful, whatever you do. For me."

I blushed once again, and he chuckled a bit before getting out of sight. I heard the factory doors open again, and immediately, there were unfamiliar voices, mumbling in confusion. It sounded like there were around three people, I'm not sure. But whatever. I eventually heard somebody say, "split up". And after that, i heard footsteps again. Growing louder... and louder...

I eventually looked up. Some boy who seemed to be in his late teens was standing at the doorway. His hair and eyes were both brown, and he had a pair of sneakers, as well as black dress pants and a red hoodie. He had a few cuts, so I assumed he was the asshat Jeff wounded.

"W-who are you?" He stammered as he remained to stand at the doorway. I didn't reply; I simply remained silent, sitting on the floor and staring straight into his eyes.

He got a bit closer to be and knelt down. "You cool?" He spoke up once again, reaching out a hand to place it on my cheek. Immediately, I took out the knife that was under my thighs and held the cold blade near his neck. His breathing obviously didn't get any better than it was before.

"You," I began, my voice sounding perfectly raspy. "I will kill you now."

The boy scrambled to his feet, running out of the room. I stood slowly before chasing after him. He wasn't a fast runner, honestly, I'd expect him to be much faster than I, especially when he looks like he's about to piss himself or whatnot.

I tackled the boy and held him down, and I was about to plunge my knife into his chest, until I was hit in the face. I cried out in pain and stumbled back, falling down afterwards.

"Get away from my brother, you freak!"A girl cried out, her eyes seemed to be covered with tears.

She looks like a slut, actually; wearing a pair of tight shorts and a tank top that was so short, you could almost see her bra. She was wielding a frying pan. Seriously; a frying pan, out of all things! While I was still trying to recover from the sudden attack, the two took this as an advantage to run away. I quickly got up on my feet and chased after the two, until suddenly, a knife flew past be, jabbing the boy's thigh, and causing him to fall. The girl shrieked in fear, trying to help him up, until another knife was thrown, nearly missing her neck. She was forced to run away for the sake of her life.

I turned around, Jeff was standing there, his face full of anger.

"I was going to kill that bitch," He hissed, and walked up to the bow that was on the floor, cowering.  
"P-please don't hurt me..." He stammered. Tears were falling down his cheeks.  
"No can do," Jeff said. "you look too exhausted to move on. So... Go... To... Sleep."

A stab in the head, and down the guy went.

So much for that hiatus.

Jeff cupped my face. "Your face is still beautiful," He growled. "that bitch is gonna get it now."  
"How many people are in here?" I asked, prying his fingers away.  
"Earlier, there were five. Now there are three left. Wanna kill for the first time, Effie?"

I tensed for a bit, but I nodded. He patted my back, wishing me good luck before going to chase after the slu- girl. I ran in the opposite direction, looking for the other two victims. How unpleasant... Though, I have to say, Jeff's a "good" influence.

I saw somebody up ahead, a flashlight was in their hands. They stood still for a moment and looked around, and eventually, the light pointed to me. I noticed that it was a boy. He seemed to be around the same age as me, and he wore a pair of gray sweats with a green hoodie. He was barefoot, and he also had black hair and brown eyes. Once he saw me, he started screaming. I walked towards him, the grip on my knife being tightened. He ran away and dropped his flashlight, with me chasing him from behind, though I almost tripped over that flashlight. He's not a fast runner, either, but he's sort of chubby, so it'd be hard to tackle him, since, well... I'm petite. I think.

However, I eventually caught up and cut his side, the blood gushing out as he fell to his knees, clutching the wound. Showing no mercy, I stabbed the cold blade through his chest, causing some more blood to gush out and land on my arms and face, and thus, ending his life, and his corpse fell to the ground.

So that was one down, and two more to go, but Jeff can handle the slut. I mean, girl. Girlslut. Yeah...

I looked down at my clothes, they were stained with blood. I can go wash the clothes off later on, but for now, I looked around the factory in search of the last victim.

I stopped walking as I heard clapping from behind. I turned around, and I saw Jeff smirking. He walked up to me and petted my head with his bloodied hand.

"Good job, Effie." He cooed. "I got the other two victims. "  
I raised an eyebrow. "That girl must have been annoying, though, there's a lot of blood on yourself."

Jeff smirked. "But my lips aren't that bloody," And he placed his lips onto mine.


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly opened my eyes. I kept thinking that what happened yesterday was just a dream.

Of how Jeff the Killer kissed me last night.

I looked around, seeing that I was lying on a small, dirtied white bed. The room was small was well, and sort of dusty. Two windows were cracked, letting the sunlight make its way in, and there were some wooden cabinets that were slightly opened. I then realized that Jeff was lying next to me, his arms wrapped around me and his head was on my right shoulder.

He was breathing on my neck, deeply and slowly. My face flushed red and his jet black hair was tickling me. It was awkward for a moment, but I gradually became comfortable. A few minutes later, he finally spoke up.

"Effeine..." He muttered, nuzzling my cheek. "How do you feel?"  
I looked at him, his sleeping mask still over his eyes. "About?"  
"Last night."  
"Huh?"  
"How do you feel?"

I was silent for a moment. "I... Don't know."

Silence filled the room once again. Jeff looked like he was trying to frown, but then he took off his sleeping mask and slid it into his pocket. The sunlight was aiming at him, and it looked like he was trying to squint. He then sat up, stretched his arm out and gave a deep sigh of relief. _Relief_.

"Are you disappointed?" I asked softly out of the blue. Jeff only stared at me, then to the doorway, and finally, back at me.  
"It's fine," He said. "my feelings for you won't change."

I kept silent as he got off of the bed and groaned, walking out of the room slowly.

_I hurt him, didn't I?_ I thought to myself and looked down at the ground sadly. I sort of rejected my best friend. I snapped out of my trance when he called my name and stated that he needed food. I couldn't stop feeling so guilty about this. He sounds like he's fine, but...

He's probably devastated...

I just...

... Don't know what to do.

The whole day was awkward and silent. Jeff was cutting down branches or carving random things into trees, like a guy being stabbed with a spear, and was also taking a stroll throughout the forest while I followed behind him. I then looked up at the sky and took in a deep breath.

"Why did you pick me?"

Jeff started to walk slower. "What do you mean?" He asked as he cut down more branches.  
"Why do you love me?" I asked.

He stopped walking. And there was silence for a few minutes.

"You're beautiful as me," He began. "so beautiful, and... You're just not like everybody else. Nobody else is like you, and... I just have the urge to keep you mine forever, mine, mine, and mine only... I have the urge to protect you, you're like... a r-rare g-gem... I-I just can't explain it very well, but..."

I blushed, not knowing what else to say. "J-Jeff, I-"

He then covered my mouth with the palm of his right hand, his free hand snaked around my waist, pulling me close and looked around. He looked like he was... Either intimidated or uneasy. Maybe even aggravated.

He mumbled into my ear. "Stay close. I think someone's here."

I did as he told while we slowly walked around the woods, trying to get back to the factory. We were both silent as well along the way.

"This is my turf, you guys can't be here!"

We looked around, eventually noticing a boy. He looked to be around Jeff's age. He was wearing all black; black pants, hoodie, and sneakers, but his hair was brown, and his skin was oddly gray, and a blue mask was over his face, with two big eye holes. A black substance dripped down from them. I turned my gaze to Jeff, who was clearly frowning now.

"_YOUR _TURF?!" Jeff snapped. The knife that he was wielding to cut down branches, the blade was being dented. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, CLAIMING THAT THIS IS YOUR TURF?!"  
"Jack," The boy started. "people call me Eyeless Jack."  
Jeff glared at him. "I've been the one whose been living here and murdering those sacks of piss and blood. I've never heard of you, nor were there any news about other murderers."  
"So it was you?! No fucking wonder, I'm supposed to be the one killing people and eating their organs, but somebody just always has to beat me to it!"

I clung onto Jeff's arm tightly, staring over at Jack. Jeff slid his fingers onto my palm, then, through my fingers, now holding my hand tightly.

"Better leave here," Jeff hissed. "or else."  
"I believe that's my line," Jack stated. "but I honestly don't mind sparing you if you can hand over the pretty girl that's next to you."  
"SHE BELONGS TO ONLY ME!" Jeff shouted as he took out another knife from his pockets, dripping the dented one and lunged at Jack.

Jack jumped back, causing Jeff's knife to jab into the soft ground. He quickly yanked out the knife and ran up to Jack, ready to slash his throat, until Jack took out his own knife, causing the two blades to clash into one another.

I stood behind the three, watching the two fight one another and gaining wounds. I turned my eyes to Jeff when he called my name twice.

"Effeine, run!" He yelled out as his cheeks got cut.I shook my head and covered my eyes, not wanting to see him in pain.  
"I can't! What if you die?!"  
"I promise you that I won't!"

Jack then pushed Jeff onto the ground, slamming a foot onto his chest to keep him from getting up. Jeff let out a gasp and tried to catch his breath.

"I said to hand over the girl to me if you want to live," Jack said.  
"Who the hell ever accepts that kind of option?!" Jeff yelled out, jabbing the knife into Jack's ankle, then taking it out. Jack yelled out in pain and stumbled black as the blood flowed out from his bloodied ankle. Taking this as an advantage, Jeff pierced his stomach, causing Jack to cry out.

"Jeff, stop it!" I shouted, running up to him and grabbing his arm, yanking it twice. "You don't have to kill him!"  
"Don't have to kill him?!" Jeff exclaimed, prying his arm out of my grip, causing me to fall. "I am a killer! He wanted to take you away from me!"  
"Je-"  
"And he declared that this place was his turf! _HIS_! DO YOU THINK THAT I CAN BE ABLE TO TOLERATE THAT FOR A SECOND?!"

Tears swelled up in my eyes. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

I tackled him onto the ground and crashed my lips onto his. His eyes widened and he remained still and silent as I closed my eyes, deepening the kiss, claiming dominance.

Jeff let out a soft growl, pulling my face away for a moment.

"I love you."

* * *

FINALLY, SOME LOVE BETWEEN THE TWO MAIN PROTAGONISTS OF THE STORY~! I waste so much paper in my notebooks when I'm writing or drawing shit. And having some sort of love triangle with Eyeless Jack in it is usually common when there are Jeff the Killer love stories, so I'm sorry for that. I couldn't think of anyone else during the time, plsdonthurtmeilybbys ;_;

However, in all seriousness, though, I 'll eventually introduce some new characters into the story that are related to Creepypasta. And no, the two do not meet up in Slendy's mansion one day. I'm not going to make this story like that, I wanted to be different, since I usually find that happening in most love stories that include Creepypasta.

Also, I'm gonna make more people fall in love with Effeine later. HeeFuckingHee

And I didn't know about the line thing, like, that's above, until I found the option, and I'm sitting here, like:

"... Oh."

Aaaand I don't know how to delete reviews, and the worst part is, I heard that you can only delete other people's reviews, and not your own. Which is kind of ridiculous and saddening.

And I'm finally on my winter break. I'll most likely go on a Writers' Block for a moment, then I'll eventually upload some more new shit. I usually write in my notebooks first before uploading... It's much easier than trying to think of something during the process...

Anyway, I don't care if you're anonymous, or whatever the shit. LOVEMEANDMYSTORIES

kbai


	8. Major AN

**I am on a writer's block.**  
**That's why I haven't been uploading.**

**KEEPLOVINGMETHOUGHMYLOVELIES ;_; **

**I'll try to upload some time this week...**


	9. Chapter 8

**MAJOR A/N: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I DIDN'T GET TO POST DAILY LIKE I SAID I WOULD, JEEEEEEEEEZUS. I try. Writerblockyouknow? However, I've gotten a lot of comments and such, and a lot of people in reality and here have helped me get some ideas for my future stories, just like this one. **

**So good to be finally out of the block, and I am also uploading some more stories, so please, check them out for me! I've been really addicted to writing Giratina x Arceus fan fictions, and I've also been writing down some Creepypasta x Reader stories, so, I'm going to upload those eventually! Just wait up, or I'll shlap you like I did back in the seventh chapter of the story.**

**And I feel like as if I'm rushing through this story, because, well, Jeff sneaks into Effie's house and all, then a few days later, time skip and all, they run away and such, run into Eyeless Jack, falling in love? Eghhh... I'm actually hoping that the future stories that I make can be much, much more longer, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up on this story... I'm also hoping to bring out that killer side of him, since it's like, "EEEYYY, I'M JEFF, LOVE ME, OH, YOU DO? KAY", and it's starting to irk me now... **

**Anyway, sorry for such the long Author's Note, you all probably hate me right now for wasting your time because of this crap, but on with the story, beautifulies, heh. Now I'm hoping this is actually a long one... Maybe it is.**

* * *

It wasn't that awkward between me and Jeff anymore. Hell, he's not even willing to let me go for even a second to even change my clothes... Well, we're officially in a relationship. I think, I hope.

After that little make out session in the woods, when we were done, Jack wasn't anywhere to be seen, so he probably ran off. Honestly, I was surprised to know there was someone like him around; I've never heard of him in my life at all, what the hell was he talking about, this place being his turf?

... Actually, it might be his eventually, since Jeff and I are leaving this dreaded place. I'm really surprised, for that all this happens within... A short time, in my opinion.

And of course, Jeff had decided to go out for another kill after that incident had happened. Obviously he got really pissy.

So, we had decided to stop by in the town again. I was trying to be disguised as a boy, wearing a pair of jeans that would fit Jeff instead, a plain black hoodie with the hood over my head, covering my eyes, and my hair was tucked in; it was really aggravating for my neck, honestly, plus I ended up feeling overheated. We snuck into a pretty small house, which looked cozy and seemed to fit at least a family of five. Everybody was sleeping, except for a teenage boy who was watching... Stuff on the computer, but that all ended.

Jeff ended up killing him first and almost got distracted with the... Fancy schmancy stuff that was going on in the now deceased boy's computer, but with a whack to the head and a couple of soft whining, he was put back into action. Jeff snuck into a bedroom which belonged to a married couple and crept towards the bed, leaning over the wife and placed his hand slowly over her chapped lips, and gave her a quick cut to the throat, making the blood splatter on the husband that was lying next to her. He actually woke up with a start and was about to scream, until Jeff stabbed him in the forehead. A cracking sound was heard after Jeff turned the knife, and no other sound came from the husband. He yanked out the knife and whistled, twirling the bloodied knife, almost making the blood splatter on me and waltzed into the hallways, looking through more rooms.

"Trying to act classy?" I quietly sneered as I followed him from behind.

He simply rolled his eyes, patted my head and gave a quick peck on the left cheek before he hopped into a small bedroom, in where twins, a boy and a girl, were sleeping on a bunk bed, in which, they seemed to be around eight, nine years old. He walked over towards the bed, since the floor was carpeted and couldn't possibly make even the slightest creak and looked over the two twins. I was standing at the doorway with my arms crossed, until I felt something hard hit my head.

"BACK OFF!" A voice shouted. I turned around, anger forming in my face and I noticed that it was another boy who seemed to be around thirteen years old. The twins had awoken and screamed, causing Jeff to wince from how loud they were. He growled.

"Shouldn't have done that, little shits!" He complained and tried to stab the girl twin in the stomach, until the boy twin pulled onto Jeff's jet black hair and whacked him with a digital clock, causing Jeff to yell out in pain and enraging him. The teenage boy had tackled me and tried holding me down, and surprisingly, it worked. How embarrassing!

The children used this as an opportunity to escape, and quickly ran out of the room, with the teenage boy following them from behind. I quickly stood on my feet and crackled my knuckles, my back was now sore. I looked over at Jeff, whose face was darkened.

"Brats," He growled out.  
I gave a little peck on the forehead. "Shu'up and go get them."

Jeff's face brightened. "With pleasure!"

And off he went, dashing out of the room and sprinting down the staircase. The screams of the children had echoed throughout the house, and I couldn't help but giggle.

But alas, the fun was ruined when banging was heard on the door. Oh, of course, it was the police. I ran down the staircase and looked around for Jeff, eventually finding him in the one of the corners in the living room with the twins. He glanced over at me and I gestured to the front door.

"I'll get you next time..." Jeff grumbled into one of the twin's ears and walked back to me. "Let's get out of here before they start trying to shoot off our heads."

I nodded slowly and the door was eventually kicked down, and a bunch of police officers had ran in, immediately pointing their guns at us when they noticed us standing there.

"Stop right there," A familiar voice said. Michael.

Jeff scoffed. "Stop, you say?" He said, pushing me behind him a bit and twirled his knife. "Dear, stupid officer, I cannot be stopped... What makes you think that you can catch a demon like me?"

Suddenly, I was off of the ground, Jeff was carrying me in his arms and the police officers started yelling. Jeff walked backwards and ran, going through the open window, almost hitting his head in the process like the idiot he is, and ran as if there were no tomorrow, with some of the officers following along and starting to shoot, but they obviously missed, because it clearly was the night and car lights weren't able to be placed on us quick enough.

The yelling of the mob of police became softer as Jeff ran. "You'll get them next time." I cooed and looked up at him. He sighed softly and kissed the tip of my nose.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm just..." He began. "Glad that you're safe."  
I blushed. "Whatever. Now, let's see if we can break into another house, find some food and stuff, then hijack their car and get out of this hellhole."

Jeff laughed out loud. "I like the way you think."

* * *

Hrnnn... I don't think this chapter was long enough. Well... At least I uploaded, right? RIGHT?! Heh... Ehhhh, I'm a moron.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: GOOOOOD WHY DO I POST LESS? *Slaps self***

* * *

Ever since Jeff got back on his hiatus, the cops have been going all out, not like, being all desperate to capture him- Actually, they are pretty desperate, but not up to the point where they're willing to do ANYTHING just for him to be stopped, like killing other people's innocent lives.

He's been on the news every single day, almost twenty-four seven now.

Tonight, we snuck into another house and Jeff slaughtered all those who lived in the house in the most brutal way possible, even up to where he threw one body out the window, them being hanged by their intestines and sharp glass fragments piercing their skin.

Immediately, Jeff waltzed into the kitchen and slammed open the fridge and grabbed a nearby plastic bag that was lying on the floor, crumbling up the receipt from Wal-Mart that was left inside. He shoved a bunch of random foods into the bag and slam the fridge closed, tied up the bag and cracked his back, and then trotting into the garage. He must be tired if he's pretty hyper, but whatever; I followed him anyway.

The garage was also already opened up when we arrived at the house, by the way. We saw a black Acura car that looked really clean, as if it were just recently bought. Luckily, the doors were unlocked and we both entered the car, Jeff looked around the inside and eventually found a pair of keys lying in the back seats, his smile widening.

"Nice place to put a pair of keys," Jeff snickered as he shoved the car keys into the keyhole, starting up the car and slowly drove out of the driveway.  
"We were lucky," I sighed and took out a Reese's cup from the bag, unwrapping it and took a bite of the candy.  
"We also might have to go steal a wallet later."  
"Again?"  
"I already took money from the guy's room, but I might end up wasting it all on stuff, and so might you."

Good point.

"And you could probably show off your skills again with combat."  
I pouted. "Didn't go so well last time."  
Jeff patted my head, then placed his hand back to the car wheel and drove out into the streets. "No worries, besides, I can help you out when it comes to practicing. Hell, one day, you can probably twirl a knife as good as me."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I just wanna get out of here."

* * *

thisissoshort


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: OH DEAR LORD WHAT HAVE I BECOME I DONT POST MUCH QAQ**

* * *

It's been an hour on the road so far.

I'm surprised the neither of us passed out yet. Well, it's hard for me to tell if Jeff's getting all sleepy or whatever.

We also came to an agreement to that we would use the money on more essential things, especially like gas money or whatever, and get a couple of snacks on the way. We still had that bag full of food, so we'd be fine for the time being.

"Oi, Effie," Jeff spoke up.  
I turned my head to him. "What is it?"  
"That officer back there..." He started. "That was one of your 'friends' that you made, right?"  
I cringed. "Mhm."  
"He's been after my ass for a long while now..."

I tilted my head and pulled my hood over my eyes a little bit. "A lot of officers are after your little ass."  
Jeff sneered. "Thing is, I killed the guy's wife and stuff, and he wants revenge."  
I sighed. "You can kill him off easily if you wanted to."  
"I can," Jeff's expression then seemed to darken. "but the thing is about that guy, he may not look like it, but he's pretty, what's it called, evasive or whatever, so it's a little tricky for me."  
"You'll get him someday, just not today. You think he'll follow us all the way out here?"

Jeff scoffed. "Probably. I heard from a bunch of other cops that he originally planned to get me in Wisconsin."  
"Once you start killing, he'll know exactly where you are... Shouldn't you disguise yourself?"  
"Hell to the no!"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"People need to know about how I can help them go to sleep and as well as smile."

Oh.

"Meh. Kay."

* * *

oh god why so short

I PROMISE YOU GUYS THAT I'LL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER Q_Q


End file.
